The South Carolina Opioid Safety Initiative (SCOSI) has a theme of developing a state-wide collaborative that will focus on improving clinicians in South Carolina practices for administering opioids to patients with pain. Of note, in SC as in most states, oncologists and oncology patients constitute the largest subgroups of patients and clinicians responsible for opioid administration. Two specific areas of investigation are included. The first is a data-base effort designed to identify specific providers who have large panels of patients who receive opioid narcotics. Based on our preliminary data and discussions with opioid experts, we expect that oncology will be a central area of investigation. The second is a state-wide initiative designed to bring relevant stakeholders and content experts together in an effort to develop a roadmap for a statewide opioid prescribing improvement initiative in the setting of SC patients. Embedded in this effort is the "Getting to Outcomes" initiative that provides for sustainability of the statewide initiative in the out-years. The main element here is identification physicians to participate in subsequent academic detailing efforts. The detailing involves training of the Prescription Monitoring Program functions and operational features to relevant oncology providers. The second objective is to develop a South Carolina blue-print designed to improve opioid administration patterns of care among SC patients. SCOSI will be led by Charles Bennett MD PhD MPP, an internationally recognized oncologist, who has led efforts in safety, efficacy, and value for two decades. Dr. Bennett is a South Carolina Center of Economic Excellence endowed professor in the field of oncology. Dr. Bennett will oversee activities of all projects, coordinate collaborations with SCOSI, and serve as the liaison between SCOSI and stakeholders.